<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An unexpected encounter by ThatPilotGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646490">An unexpected encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl'>ThatPilotGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Boxing &amp; Fisticuffs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drinking, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne and Eloise don't have...well...anything in common. Except maybe they do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Bridgerton/Genevieve Delacroix, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An unexpected encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing. Come on y'all, im not the only one the noticed Daphne had a LITTLE fun at the fight beyond ogling her man, this kinda came from that. Don't ask when this is set.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>What</em> a knockout it was! Will I must say you grow more impressive every bout." Daphne exclaims as they push through the pub doors.</p>
<p>"And no words for his talented coach-coaches?" Simon asks, correcting himself quickly at Anthony's (semi-mock) glare.</p>
<p>"His coaches were quite  impressive on the sidelines" Alice replies gaily.</p>
<p>Daphne giggles as they all-Will, Simon, Anthony, Alice, herself, and a few others from the gymnasium- seat themselves around a long table and begin arguing about how much food to order with their beer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You were in <em>quite </em>a state tonight" Eloise mocks her brother.</p>
<p>"With such a muse, how could I not be?" Benedict replies gesturing towards Genevieve.</p>
<p>The other woman does not pretend to blush, just drops a slightly sarcastic curtsy as Benedict gives a long-suffering sigh and holds open the door for his sister, his lover, and some others who had decided on a nightcap after the Granville's latest soiree. This includes, Eloise is amused to note, the Granvilles themselves who seem to have decided that any mess in the house is best left for tomorrow. The pub is bustling but they find a table with little trouble.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the night wears on, Daphne finds the need to relieve herself growing persistent. She excuses herself, waving off Alice's offer of accompaniment, to go to the lavatory. </p>
<p>Daphne takes care of her business promptly, swinging open the lavatory door to the next woman.</p>
<p>The next woman who is</p>
<p>"El?"</p>
<p>"Daph?"</p>
<p>"Well what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"What am I doing here? What is a duchess doing here? Nevermind that. Wait a moment."</p>
<p>Eloise pushes past Daphne to enter the lavatory herself. By mutual agreement they go out the back door of the pub once Eloise is finished and sit down on a bench. </p>
<p>"We come after the fights sometimes." Daphne explains. </p>
<p>She's the older sister after all. She might as well be the one to start.</p>
<p>"The fights?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I go with Simon and Anthony. Their friend Will is splendid, and there are some other talents as well. There is nothing like a pint after the rush of a match. Now. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"There are parties. For artists. Benedict takes me, and Genevieve. The house gets stuffy though, so sometimes we go for a nightcap after."</p>
<p>Eloise swings her legs, twitchy in a way she can't explain. Her fingers ache for a tobacco. To her surprise, Daphne lights up.</p>
<p>"All the boxers do" she explains, nonetheless glancing about to make sure they aren't caught.</p>
<p>They pass the little thing back and forth until it is burnt out, then turn to go back into the pub.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Daph!""El!" Their brothers voices ring out as they rejoin their parties. </p>
<p>There is a moment of confusion as Anthony and Benedict spot each other, and their sisters together. Anthony seems about to say something about Eloise's presence, but then remembers that he's the one who brought Daphne and refrains.</p>
<p>Simon and Genevieve both seem to be holding back laughter.</p>
<p>After a few introductions the night goes on with beer and food for all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(And if the elder half of the Bridgerton siblings all drink raw eggs at family  breakfast the next morning, their mother simply assumes they must have stayed late at a concert)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look.</p>
<p>*sighs*</p>
<p>Look.</p>
<p>If you wanna read sibling incest and/or gay stuff into this fic, I'm not gonna be mad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>